Confessions
by BMcGonagall
Summary: A Harry Hermione short Fluff with bad grammar and spelling


Confessions

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room finishing off his last homework piece for Professor Flitwick when a noise from the girls staircase made him turn around. In the shadows stood a young woman with a slim figure long sleek brown hair and a slight tan. As Hermione walked down the last of the stairs Harry could not help but notice how beautiful the his best friend had become, and how good she looked in the black skimpy nightdress she had on.

"shit, she has realy grown up and got hot!" thought Harry as he looked her up as he nervously ran a hand through his messy black hair. However a little voice in the back of is head reminded him that this was Hermione his best friend of six and a half years. And that as such he shoiuld not be thinking like this.

It was Hermione's voice that brought Harry back to reality. "what are you st-ill doing up at three in the morning Harry"? She asked.

"Oh I was just trying to finish off this assignment piece for Flitwick". He replied all the while still unable to take his eyes off of Hermione.

At this statement Hermione gave Harry a searching look through her chocolate brown eyes, and sat down next to him. "You are having nightmares again aren't you Harry"? She said softly while staring into his emerald green eyes. However she could not help but see the tired that showed in his gaze.

"How did you guess Mi"? He questioned the witch beside him.

" You get to know these things once you have known someone for almost seven years Harry". She replied with a sweet smile.

Harry gave her a knowing look and she decided to change her story somewhat. "Ok so Ron told me that you had not been going up to bed for the last few nights. So i thought that i would come down and check on you." she finished with another smile and Harry was once again taken away by her beauty as she was once again looking into his eyes.

"So whats this homework that you are doing Mr Potter, anything I can help with"? She asked brightly.

"Um you could read over this and tell me if I have made any mistakes, but only if you want to". Harry said while pointing to the piece of parchment on the table.

As Hermione reached over to pick up the parchment she brushed a stray lock behind her ear. As she was doing this Harry was could not help but notice her breast through the gap of the nightdress. Once Hermione had settled into a comfy position, Harry was able to take in every inch of her . Harry had spent the best part of the last seven years with Hermione however over the last three he had become a lot closer to her than he cared to admit. He did not know why but when he was with her he feel safe and happy, it was in this instant that it hit him he was in love with her.

Then the voice of the girl who he had been staring at and thinking about for the last five minutes brought him back to his senses. "Harry James Potter, where you just copping a perv"? Came Hermione's voice but it was surprisingly it was calm, relaxed, playful and a little flirtatious.

"What, hu, but, I, and. Why are you smiling"? Questioned Harry

Hermione lent in close, so close that Harry could feel her chest on his. She moved her mouth up close to his ear and whispered in her sexiest voice. "Because I wouldn't mind if you were". With this Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear again and cupped Harry's cheek and stroked his jaw line with her thumb.

"Hermione". Came Harry's voice so softly and gently.

"Shhh". She replied and gently leaned in to give him a kiss. Their lips meet as Hermione's arms wound there way around his neck and Harry's hands made there way to her waist where he could feel her slim figure. As Hermione opened her mouth a little wider Harry's toung slowly made its way into her mouth where they where then able to taste one another.

"Mi" came Harry's voice "we have been friends for almost seven years but over the last three i have felt something with you its just when you are around. I feel safe, calm and happy you are the only person who can do that for me. And what i am saying is that i think that i may have fallen for you".

"Oh Harry, I feel the same way. Only I have always felt this, since that first day on the train. And I was getting reedy to give up on you". Replied Hermione with joy in her eyes and another sweet smile on her lips.

Harry guided her head to his chest were he ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled in listening to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
